


【温拿衍生】一月期

by FiveVanadium



Category: Pop Music RPF, wynners, 衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveVanadium/pseuds/FiveVanadium
Summary: ⚠️这是一个很不温拿的故事，没有开开心心也没有兄弟情。cp：《志在出位》潇洒×《四眼仔》李锦伦
Relationships: 潇洒/李锦伦, 钟镇涛/谭咏麟
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

眼前这个男人，有些方的脸，其中一半都有青惨惨的胡茬子，浓眉大眼，如果刮刮胡子看上去说不定也和自己一样斯文帅气。  
长手长脚，若是站起来少说也有一米八，身材不错，并没有都市人常有的赘肉。  
穿的却乱七八糟，一件灰色短袖半长不短勉强遮住肚子，怎么看都不像是个做体面职业的。  
睡觉的时候特别不安分，会砸吧嘴，会四肢胡乱扑腾，时而还豪放的打上一两声呼噜。  
李锦伦在观察这个人。  
李锦伦在等他的囚徒醒来。  
他也心烦意乱，不知道为什么会搞成这样。他不是个绑匪，他只杀人，不绑架。  
谁知道这次他刚刚在公厕解决掉那个吸毒鬼，正在洗手，外面突然闯进来个大只佬——就是躺在这儿的这位，喝到酒气冲天，竟然推开隔间门一把抱住那个趴在马桶上的死人哭了起来。  
自然是顺理成章的给自己染了一身血。  
李锦伦可以走掉不管的。可是他转念一想，如果他走了，就凭彭sir的智商，听朝的报纸上就会出现厕所杀人凶手被捕的报道——凶手自然就是这位酒鬼。  
他并不喜欢让一个酒鬼替代他背杀人的名，这个家伙也没那个本事。  
所以他只能把酒鬼扛走，这位老兄哭够了就歪头睡觉，抽耳光都叫不醒的那种。  
李锦伦本来可以在路边把他一丢，回家去喝阿妈给他煮的牛奶，但他没有，他把这人背到了九龙城寨的一个废弃仓库里。  
他还要试探试探这个家伙，可不能轻易放他走。  
酒鬼迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一脸迷茫的咕哝：“我在哪……”  
转过头看到李锦伦，又迷迷糊糊的问：“你是谁？”  
李锦伦不说话，指了指酒鬼身上穿的衣服，血迹一片片干透变成污黑色。  
“乜来嘅……”酒鬼听话的向下看，“嗯……我记得我琴晚穿的是件灰衫吗？”然后撩起衣服来闻了闻，“啊？点会有血的味道？我死咗？”  
说着转头看向李锦伦：“你系上帝啊？天使啊？不对，听说你们都有翅膀的，天堂的环境点会咁差劲啊？尾气污染啊？”  
李锦伦忍不住解释：“我唔系……”  
“等等等，医生佢话我仲有一个月命，点解你哋上帝都不讲信用嘅？”  
李锦伦觉得怪有意思，竟然时隔多年玩心大起，装模作样的问：“嗯，我系上帝，你叫乜名啊？”  
酒鬼委屈地撇撇嘴，说：“潇洒。”  
“潇洒？好怪嘅名。”  
“乜啊？唔得吗？”  
“得得得，”李锦伦忍不住笑道，“死因系？”  
看李锦伦一脸好奇，潇洒反倒歪着头说：“不对不对，上帝讲广东话？你玩我啊？”  
李锦伦怒：“我头先话我唔系你又唔信。”  
潇洒挠着头笑得不好意思：“对唔住对唔住，那你叫乜名啊？”  
“李锦伦。”  
“那我点会系呢度啫？”  
“我把你扛来的。”  
“你做乜要扛我来啫？”  
“我做乜要告诉你啫？”李锦伦被问的不耐烦了。  
潇洒睁大眼睛看着他，满脸写着“你既然把我扛到这里了你为什么不告诉我你为什么把我扛到这里？但是你这个人怎么又凶又不讲道理我还是别说话好了。”  
李锦伦看他一脸敢怒不敢言的怂样，突然脑子一转，又眨眨眼笑了，说：“呐，你听住，不许打岔，你琴晚在酒吧的厕所里杀咗人，我怕你畀差人抓，就带你来呢度避一下。”  
既然他的玩心被挑了起来，就没那么容易消退，不如索性玩把大的。  
“啊？”潇洒眼睛一下子瞪了溜圆，“乜嘢？我杀咗人？真定假啊？”  
李锦伦努努嘴：“你自己睇下你件衫咯。”  
潇洒抓狂的抱住自己的脑袋，一脸不可置信，说：“点会呢？我……我琴晚……喝断片了，我都唔知我做紧乜啊！”  
李锦伦饶有兴致的看着他，觉得这个游戏越发好玩。一个人，突然被告知自己杀了人，他会是什么反应？  
会吃惊？会愤怒？会害怕？还是会不相信？会疯狂？会做出什么不可理喻的事来？  
他会不会破罐子破摔从此开始成为死神的使者去收割人命？或者会回到实验室抓紧最后一点时间做完组织培养？或者会和女友疯狂拥抱做爱直到警察到来？又或者会卷走全家所有的钱踏上亡命天涯的路？  
这一切都是等概率事件，因为都是他的猜测。  
太不确定了，太有趣了。  
简直是千篇一律生活中突然绽开的神秘烟花。  
如果说李锦伦杀人是为了观察人类在面对突如其来的死亡时候的反应，那潇洒面对的就是一场长期谋杀实验。  
潇洒处在一种怔忡的状态下，两眼发直，说：“我……我杀咗乜人？系边个咁倒霉畀我杀？我做乜要杀佢啫？”  
潇洒猛地转头拉住李锦伦的手：“你琴晚也在场对不对？你告诉我啊，这一切都是怎么回事？”  
“我……”李锦伦表现出一脸为难的样子，“我确实在场。”  
说着，他抬头看一眼潇洒，又不好意思的低下头去，说：“唉，都怪我。”  
“啊？”潇洒又瞪圆了眼睛。  
“系咁的……”李锦伦有些窘迫地说：“琴晚你杀的那个人，其实和我有矛盾，你来厕所见到，就上前拉架，点知……”他猛地抬起头直视着潇洒的眼睛，说：“佢畀你一推，头磕在衣帽钩上，竟就……死咗啦。”  
潇洒听他说完，表情肉眼可见的垮下去，嘴角弯成一个委屈极了的弧度，眼睛慢慢变红，最后一把揪住自己短短的头发哭起来。  
“这么说系真嘅，我杀咗人……而家点算好呢……我……喝醉酒我控制不住自己的手劲啊……呜……都唔知佢系边个……就死咗了……佢屋企人都唔知会几伤心……”  
李锦伦对这种伤心感同身受，时而还伸手过去拍拍潇洒的后背表达同情。  
他像是在自导自演，一边全身心投入角色，一边构思安排推动剧情发展，编出一场动人的悲喜剧。  
“唉……而家都系冇办法。不过你毕竟为我才落到咁样地步，我不会弃你不顾的，我去买点吃的，你系度等阵。”李锦伦看够了，也有点过意不去，叮嘱好潇洒后便出去买吃的，毕竟吃饱了才有力气哭。  
等他回来的时候潇洒却已经没在哭了，他像是打定了什么主意一样，一见到李锦伦便紧紧抓住他的手说：“我求吓你，你可不可以帮我，呢一个月内冇畀差人发现？”  
“吓？”李锦伦一惊，一袋叉烧包差点没拿稳掉在地上。  
听到前半句话他以为潇洒会求自己帮他逃脱，又或者是求自己照顾他的家人，没想到都不是。  
“……皆因你只得一个月命吗？”李锦伦想起潇洒刚醒的时候说的话。  
潇洒颓然坐倒在地上，半晌后才说：“我昨日先知，检验中心嘅人话我有胃癌，只得一个月命……本想着临死前留点嘢畀番我家姐，而家……”潇洒猛地抬起头，一双红红的眼睛望着李锦伦，说：“等我做完这件事，我就走去自首，你信我。”  
只躲一个月，然后去自首？可是谁知道他的病是不是真的？有哪个医生会这样准确的告诉患者他只有多长时间的命？谁知道他是不是想利用自己彻底的逃脱抓捕？  
如果是真的，那这位潇洒先生就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。可要是假的，能在这么快的时间判断自己的处境并编出这样一个合情合理的故事……他说不定真的遇到了旗鼓相当的对手。  
你想玩，那我就奉陪到底。  
于是在一片昏暗的废弃仓库里，潇洒看到李锦伦逆着一束不知道从哪里射进来的漂浮着灰尘颗粒的光，绽开了一个小小的微笑，那颗有点哨的牙齿闪烁着狡黠和顽皮。  
“好，只要你配合我做出戏。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 友哥迟迟不上线中

“据本台记者来自现场的报道，昨晚在格林酒吧发生了一起凶杀案，死者棠某为屋村居民，照片如下。系被利器撞击后脑而死，在接到酒吧老板的报案后沙萁湾警署彭sir迅速带领警员接手了此案，本台记者正在联系彭sir中……”  
电视里播送早间新闻时，潇洒正打着哈欠横穿走廊，他的姐姐姐夫领着孩子在吃早餐。  
“唉而家嘅香港治安真系越来越差，听讲呢个衰鬼系黑社会，都唔知佢哋成日做紧乜……”姐夫雄哥边吐槽边抬头望着潇洒，日常别有所指含沙射影，“吓！你做乜吊个死人脸啫？”  
结果不望还好，一望就看到潇洒巨大的眼袋和黑眼圈，外加一张吊死鬼脸，把雄哥吓得一激灵，瞌睡都清醒了不少。  
潇洒直勾勾的看着电视，雄哥的话一句都没听到。  
电视上那张照片也看着他，好像在说：“想做我细佬？你仲冇资格！”  
棠某？大佬棠？他杀的人是大佬棠？是那个前几天还耀武扬威带着人把他打了一顿的大佬棠？  
突然电视画面被一片漆黑取代，一双手从下面伸过来捂住他的眼睛。  
“阿姐你做乜嘢啫？！”潇洒夸张的伸出手胡乱扑腾起来。  
“哎呀我早跟你讲过，早晨冇看呢啲刺激嘅嘢，你睇下把潇洒吓成噉。”潇洒姐姐阿敏边踮着脚捂着潇洒的眼睛把他往餐桌上带，边向他姐夫说到。  
“痴线！细妹都冇畀吓到，佢一个人高马大嘅男人倒畀吓破了胆？”雄哥不以为然。  
“舅父羞羞～”潇洒的小侄女冲他刮刮圆乎乎的小脸。  
“略略略。”潇洒漫不经心地给小姑娘吐吐舌头作为回应。  
坐下来吃了几口粥，电话铃就响了。潇洒走去接听，电话线那边乱七八糟的，几位好兄弟轮番上阵轰炸。  
总结起来就是一个意思：“你要不要来锄大地？”  
潇洒挂了电话，冲到桌边把粥一口喝完就往门外走。  
“做乜啊你？”阿敏问。  
“超人蝙蝠侠叫我去拯救地球！走了阿姐！”潇洒从门框外飞来一个吻。  
“早点返来啊！睇下你个黑眼圈咁大！”阿敏喊。  
“冇返来最好啊。”雄哥翻个白眼。

“据知情人士透露，格林酒吧这起案件的受害人正是近年来在屋村一带活动的黑社会成员之一，死者的身份使得本案案情变得更加扑朔迷离，请继续关注本台最新报道……”  
播放这则新闻的时候彭sir正被请去警督办公室喝茶。这位重案调查组的组长一边站得笔直竖起耳朵听新闻报道，一边被同样在听新闻的高级警督黄sir打量着。  
“阿彭，呢件案子我就交畀你了，有信心吗？”黄sir喝着茶笑眯眯的问。  
“唔系啩黄sir？你昨日先应承我的婚假喔。畀我去做呢单嘢，噉即是又冇了？”彭sir苦着脸说。  
“嗱……既然琴晚系你接手的，再交畀别人好似都唔啱喔。”  
“梗系因为琴晚警队冇人，我先带人过去啫！”  
“嗯……”黄sir低头想了想，说：“噉你觉得呢个案子仲有边个合适？”  
“阿强跟我咁耐，我谂都系佢独挑大梁嗰时候了啩。”彭sir一听有戏，立马说到。  
“强哥？”黄sir一口水差点喷出来，抬头一看，正好看到办公室外那位据说可以独挑大梁的阿强正趴在桌子上睡觉。  
这位彭警官听说办案子还不错，怎么看人离谱到了这种程度？  
“得，就让阿强帮你手，办呢个案子，我畀你一周时间。”黄sir想了想，把茶杯一放，拍桌子决定下来。为表诚意，还绕过办公桌拍了拍彭sir的肩膀。  
“啊？唔系畀阿强接手……”想了半天就想出这么个结果？  
“啊乜嘢？我头先亦都冇讲过要揾人嚟接手呢个案子喔。”黄sir一脸无辜，说：“嗱，搭档系你自己捡嘅，一周之内捉唔到人我饶不了你。”

“据悉，死者被凶手大力推至卫生间衣帽挂钩处，磕碰后脑致死，凶手又将隔间反锁，使得死者在大约死亡四个小时后才被发现。这种绝无仅有的作案手法不仅留下线索极少，而且现场被破坏严重，这给警方破案带来了巨大的困难……”  
“哇，你啲睇下，琴晚格林酒吧有人死咗！”  
李锦伦正在办公室写方案，突然听到隔壁小林挥着张报纸喊到。  
“衣帽钩杀人案？哇，都几刺激喔！”有几个爱看推理小说的同事听见便凑了过来。  
“你哋点睇呢个案子啫？”  
“我就觉得呢单嘢定系一个男人做嘅，女人冇咁大力推人落嚟。”  
“都唔定啫，指不定系个祥嫂一样咁大只嘅女人喔？”  
“哈哈哈哈你痴线嘅，小心佢听到打你。”  
“诶，阿伦，听讲你琴晚去酒吧逍遥，系咩？”  
“系。”李锦伦探出头来说。  
“哇诶，系边个酒吧来着？”  
“格林酒吧得唔得啊？”李锦伦看穿这些衰仔的意思，坏笑着往椅子背后一靠，漫不经心地和他们开起玩笑。  
“哈哈哈哈你都几得意喔，个死者系乜样啫？”一群同事笑疯了。  
“阿伦吖，你比佢哋都生性，你觉得呢个杀手系点样嘅人啊？”突然另一个女同事阿丽探出头来问。  
“哇不公平！点解佢系最生性嘅？”  
“我觉得阿丽钟意阿伦喔，系唔系啊？哈哈哈哈。”  
“梗系啦，阿伦咁靓仔，唔通阿丽钟意你咩？”  
李锦伦微微笑着看他们打闹，女孩泛红的脸颊和男人促狭的笑意，在他眼里好像一幅黑白照片。  
爱意，嫉妒，羞涩，假笑……这些他生活中来来去去穿梭的情感，他早已厌烦，却又不得不见。  
无趣。  
不知道什么时候嬉笑声渐渐平息，大家等着他回答。  
“佢系乜人我都唔知，但我知佢一定系一个聪明绝顶嘅人……”  
“即刻去会议室开会！”  
他还没有说完，老板从办公室走出来喊，态度十万火急。所有人立即做鸟兽散，李锦伦的后半句话在空中飘飘忽忽缓缓落地。  
“亦都系个无聊嘅人，无聊到用衣帽钩杀人。”  
夹起材料往会议室走的时候，他听到自己无声的叹息。


End file.
